FIREWORKS
FIREWORKS is one of the extra tracks of the TABOOLESS single album. It was vocalized by the voice actress of Sakura Kirishima, Mayu Yoshioka. Personel Preview Lyrics Japanese=誰かの　不用意な言葉でまた 渦巻く胸のヒステリア 私が　一瞬で消してあげるよ 現実だけじゃ息出来ない 自分を愛せなくなれば あなたを守る鎧が剥がれ 傷にまみれたその心 見つめる　この世界は色褪せるだけ (Look at me now) 私をみて (Keep your eyes on) 逸らさないで Flash Light my Firework 私の色　大空に羽ばたかせて Flash Light my Firework モノクロームの　この世界輝かせる 夢の中溺れてみたいなら 私の声を途切れさせないでSee my Firework 涙が落ちる速度より速く あなたを夢中にさせたい ブルーのため息に赤を混ぜて 悲しみ忘れてよマゼンダ 限りある時間の中に 無限の選択肢があるでしょ あなたが選んだカラーで 未来も　塗り替えられてしまう、だから (Come with me now )着いてきてよ　 (Keep goin' on) 止まらないで Flash Light my Firework 私の色　悲しみも包むように Flash Light my Firework 行き場のない　この世界輝かせる 幻想に抱かれていたいなら 私の声を途切れさせないでSee my Firework (Look at me now) 瞬きなんて　 (Hold your eyes on) 出来ないほど　もっと (Come with me now) 嵌まってみて　 (Keep goin' on) 脳内で弾けるFirework 数えきれない　悲しみまた この世界　降り注いでも 私の声　私のビジョン それだけにフォーカスしていて欲しいの Flash Light my Firework 私の色　大空に羽ばたかせて Flash Light my Firework モノクロームの　この世界輝かせる 夢の中溺れてみたいなら 私の声を途切れさせないでSee my Firework I'm your Firework, Yeah |-|Romanji=Dareka no fuyoui na kotoba de mata Uzumaku mune no HISUTERIA Watashi ga isshun de keshite ageru yo Genjitsu dake ja iki dekinai Jibun wo aisenaku nareba Anata wo mamoru yoroi ga hagare Kizu ni mamireta sono kokoro Mitsumeru kono sekai wa iroaseru dake (Look at me now) watashi wo mite (Keep your eyes on) sorasanaide Flash light my Firework Watashi no iro oozora ni habatakasete Flash Light my Firework MONOKUROOMU no kono sekai kagayakaseru Yume no naka oborete mitai nara Watashi no koe wo togiresasenaide See my Firework Namida ga ochiru sokudo yori hayaku Anata wo muchuu ni sasetai BURUU no tameiki ni aka wo mazete Kanashimi wasurete yo MAZENDA Kagiri aru jikan no naka ni Mugen no sentakushi ga aru desho Anata ga eranda KARAA de Mirai mo nurikaerarete shimau, dakara (Come with me now) tsuite kite yo (Keep goin' on) tomaranaide Flash Light my Firework Watashi no iro kanashimi mo tsutsumu you ni Flash Light my Firework Ikiba no nai kono sekai kagayakaseru Gensou ni idakarete itai nara Watashi no koe wo togiresasenaide See my Firework (Look at me now) mabataki nante (Hold your eyes on) dekinai hodo motto (Come with me now) hamamatte mite (Keep goin' on) nounaide hajikeru firework Kazoe kirenai kanashimi mata Kono sekai furisosoide mo Watashi no koe watashi no BIJON Sore dake ni FOOKASU shite ite hoshii no Flash Light my Firework Watashi no iro oozora ni habatakasete Flash Light my Firework MONOKUROOMU no kono sekai kagayakaseru Yume no naka oborete mitai nara Watashi no koe wo togiresasenaide see my firework I'm your Firework, Yeah |-|English=Again in someone's careless words Swirling chest of hysteresis I'll erase in a moment I can not just breathe in reality If you can not love yourself The fence that protects you is peeled off The heart covered by a wound Stare, this world is only faded (Look at me now) Look at me (Keep your eyes on) Don't deviate Flash Light my Firework Let me fly into the sky Flash Light my Firework Shine this world of monochrome If you want to fall in love with dreams See my Firework without interrupting my voice Faster than tears fall I want to make you crazy Mix red with blue sigh Forget your sorrow Mazenda In a limited time There are endless choices In the color you chose Because the future will be repainted, so (Come with me now) (Keep goin 'on) Do not stop Flash Light my Firework As my color sorrow also wraps Flash Light my Firework Make this world shine without a place to go If you want to be embraced by fantasy See my Firework without interrupting my voice (Look at me now) (Hold your eyes on) I can not do more (Come with me now) try to fit (Keep goin 'on) Firework that can be played in the brain Countless sadness also Even in this world My voice my vision I want you to focus on that Flash Light my Firework Let me fly into the sky Flash Light my Firework Shine this world of monochrome If you want to fall in love with dreams See my Firework without interrupting my voice I'm your Firework, Yeah Trivia Category:Music Category:Character Themes